Care Package
by Amerika108
Summary: Brittany isn't ready to start her first day of senior year without Santana. Super fluffy. Short one-shot.


She runs her hands over the pleated skirt, the one especially tailored to her tall, lean body. The same uniform she was issued freshman year, when she stood alongside Santana and Quinn, trying out for Sue's "cheerios."

Freshman year. It all seems like a distant memory for Brittany. Now, four years later, here she was. Repeating senior year over again. And, most importantly, without her best friend.

She looks over at the digital clock on her nightstand. School starts in an hour, but she's not ready to leave yet. It doesn't feel right. Nothing feels right without Santana with her.

Brittany knew Santana has been super busy lately. She made the Louisville cheerleading team and they practice, like, all the time. More than Sue's cheerios ever do at McKinley. And Brittany didn't want to bother Santana. College was hard and she wanted Santana to focus on that entirely. Still, Brittany missed the subtle smell of Santana's shampoo on her pillow when she woke up this morning.

Just as she picks up her keys and her cheerios duffle bag, Brittany hears the familiar ring from a Skype phone call. She runs to her laptop that sits on her desk, and sees the kissing face of Santana's icon flashing at her. Brittany smiles and opens the video chat.

She can't hide her smile as Santana's face fills up the screen. Santana's make-up less and in the McKinley high t-shirt she always wears as pajamas, and Brittany thinks she is more beautiful than ever. Santana's smile matches her own.

"Hey, Britt-britt! You look beautiful this morning."

Brittany looks down and smiles shyly. Every time Santana compliments her, she still gets butterflies. Some how, this girl still makes her feel like a queen.

"What are you doing up so early? I thought you didn't have class until 11."

"I couldn't miss your first day back to McKinley! How are you feeling? You ready for senior year?"

"Considering I've already done senior year once…"

"Come on Britt. You know we've talked about this."

"I know, San. It's just hard. I was the only one who didn't graduate. And now you're not here with me anymore and even cheerios feels different. I just feel…lost."

Brittany looks up with watery eyes at Santana. Santana is frowning a little. Her eyes are squinty, like she's thinking too hard about something. She looks at Brittany and shakes her head and smiles.

"I was gonna save this for when you were down, but now seems like a perfect time. Look under your bed."

"What?"

"Just look under your bed, Britt."

"The boogyman could be under there."

Santana smiles and puts her hand over her heart.

"I promise nothing will get you. I scoped out the place before I left Ohio."

Brittany narrows her eyes, but does as Santana says. She trusts Santana. She walks to her bed and lifts the bed skirt. There, right in the area where she lays her head at night, Brittany sees a small shoebox. She grabs it and brings it back to the computer.

"Open it," Santana says. Brittany carefully lifts the lid and looks back to Santana, her mouth open.

"What…"

"It's a care package. People send things like that to soldiers fighting overseas when they're away from their loved ones for a long time. I'm not sure when I'll get to see you, but I hope this will help until I can."

Brittany looks in the box again, ruffling through the envelopes, numbered one through fourteen. There are pictures of her and Santana, some from high school and others from the memory book Santana keeps in her closet at home. Brittany's eyes start to water when she picks up the mix CD at the bottom of the box.

"I'll try to call you as often as I can to sing you to sleep, but on the nights I can't, I, uh, recorded that for you. Some of your favorites, and a few of mine. I just want…"

"Santana," Brittany says, cutting her off. She sits the box on the table and pulls the laptop close to her body, giving it a hug. "This means the world to me. Thank you."

Santana laughs and kisses her computer screen. "I love you, Britt."

Brittany laughs and does the same. "I love you too, San."

"Now get to school. Can't be late on your first day back."

They say 'see you later' to each other and Brittany closes her laptop. She finds the envelope labeled as number 1 and carefully opens the seal. Inside, is a handwritten note from Santana.

_I love you more than you can ever imagine._

_You are the unicorn, Brittany. Don't ever forget that._

_I carry your heart with me, I carry it in my heart._

_Love always,_

_Santana_

Brittany folds the letter and sticks it inside her pink notebook for school. Maybe senior year won't be as bad as she thought it would be.


End file.
